Ichigo Kurosaki
Personality Ichigo Kurosaki is a 15-yehar-old who attempts to cultivate a detached image, for which he keeps his eyebrows constantly furrowed. Ichigo has natural orange hair, a fact that annoys many bullies in his school, who constantly pick fights with him.Ichigo claims that he does not care what others think and seems to enjoy fighting the bullies. Ichigo has been friends with Tatsuki Arisawa since he was young when he trained karate at the same dojo as her. Tatsuki is his oldest friend and they go to the same school now. While in junior high school, Ichigo met and befriended Yasutora "Chad" Sado, a boy from another school who helped him out of a fight. Chad, although extremely strong, was often the target of beatings because he rges gayhe had made as a child to his grandfather. Upon discovering this, Ichigo made a pact with Chad in which they both agreed to fight and risk their lives for something the other was willing to risk their life for. Ichigo comments that thanks to Rukia his life changed, and thanks to her he is able to protect the people he cares for. Ichigo's blunt personality, aggressive behavior, and short temper give the impression that he is a rude person. Ichigo is actually extremely kind hearted and sensitive, he could never pass by someone in need of help. He cares for his friends and performs heroic deeds just because he wants to help. In contrast to his seemingly detached persona, Ichigo can actually be quite spastic and awkward at times. The word ichigo (苺/イチゴ), written in yet another way, means "strawberry" —one of his nicknames— in Japanese, and is normally only used as a girl's name; when teased about this fact, Ichigo proudly counters that his name is spelled with ichi (一) as in "first" and go (護) from "guardian". Ichigo's father once told him that his name means "he who protects." The name also means 'one's lifetime. His last name, Kurosaki (黒崎), literally means "dark destination". Plot Overview Ichigo meets Rukia Kuchiki in the midst of a hollow attack. After Rukia is heavily injured by the hollow, she is forced to transfer her Soul Reaper powers to Ichigo so that he can kill the hollow and save their lives and his family.Though the hollow is vanquished, Ichigo absorbs almost all of Rukia's spiritual power, and she is forced to stay in the human world until they return. In the meantime, Ichigo performs her Soul Reaper duties, inadvertently exposing his friends to the spiritual world and giving them their own unique abilities. When his actions eventually attract the attention of Soul Society, Rukia is detained and taken home to be executed, and Ichigo leads an effort to save her. Upon arriving in Soul Society, he repeatedly clashes with high-ranking Soul Reapers as he gets closer to her location. In doing so he splits their forces in two; those who wish to help Ichigo free Rukia and those determined to carry out her execution. Abilities Ichigo is one of the rare living humans in the Bleach universe to possess innate spiritual powers. As he meets Rukia Kuchiki,those powers turn out to be both massive and contagious, and many of his friends begin to develop spiritual powers. Because Ichigo produces more spiritual energy than his body can contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually aware beings. Though he does not possess any formal Soul Reaper rank, Ichigo's overall abilities are great enough that he can fight a soul reaper captain, proving so after defeating various captains of the Soul Society in attempt to rescue Rukia from prosecution. Ichigo also has a bankai, which not many soul reapers can do. His bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, (Heavenly chain cutting the moon in japanese) is a long thin black sword. His bankai, being so small and compressed, increases his speed and strength to almost superhuman levels. Category:Friends